1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a collapsible chair with a table and, more particularly, to a collapsible chair having a table and designed to be selectively used as a chair, a leisure table with chairs, or an indoor simple table with chairs, thereby being conveniently used for a variety of purposes, the collapsible chair, with the table, also being designed to be convenient to users while carrying or storing it, and requiring only a small area while being used or stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A collapsible chair, comprising a plurality of legs, or front, rear, left and right legs, has been proposed and used. In the conventional collapsible chair, the front, rear, left, or right legs cross each other into a front, rear, left or right X-shaped collapsible leg frame. The above leg frames are also coupled to each other at their upper and lower ends using a plurality of front and rear supports and a plurality of front and rear connectors, thus forming a collapsible chair framework. Two back support columns are mounted to the two rear support and the two rear connectors provided at the rear leg frame and supports a back support member. In addition, a seat member is supported by the four connectors of the collapsible framework.
While designing such conventional collapsible chairs, the most important objective is to allow a chair to be easily foldable, thereby being easily and conveniently carried by users and being effectively stored within a limited area. Several types of collapsible chairs, individually having a structure capable of accomplishing the above-mentioned objective, have been proposed and used.
However, such conventional collapsible chairs are problematic in that they are designed to be only used as collapsible and portable chairs, thus being limited in their use.
When it is necessary to use such a collapsible chair with a table, a user has to purchase and carry a separate table in addition to the collapsible chair. This is inconvenient to the user while carrying or storing the table along with the collapsible chair.
In an effort to overcome such a problem experienced in the conventional collapsible chairs, a collapsible leisure table, made of a plastic material and integrated with a plurality of collapsible plastic chairs, has been proposed and somewhat widely used. However, such a collapsible leisure table is problematic in that it is very difficult to carry the table because the table is very heavy and has a large size and volume even when the table is fully collapsed. Due to the large size and volume of the fully collapsed table, it is also difficult to store the table within a limited area. Another problem, experienced in the above collapsible leisure table, resides in that the table is somewhat expensive, thus failing to be generally used.